1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a photo-mask, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a photo-mask by performing optical proximity correction (OPC) for precise formation of a micro pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of photo-lithography technology, the scaling down of integrated circuits has been accelerated. In line with this, a size of a pattern transferred onto a wafer is getting smaller than a wavelength of an exposure beam, and thus, optical proximity correction (OPC) for correcting diffraction and interference of light is recognized as indispensable to a more precise and reliable micro pattern.